


keep breathing

by SmokyCinnamonRoll



Category: Warframe
Genre: (also a cephalon oc), Gen, character having possible existential crisis, nonsensical writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokyCinnamonRoll/pseuds/SmokyCinnamonRoll
Summary: “he is still talking but it’s getting harder to stay awake, and the ticking is resonating in his bones.”(a bit dark, so read with caution i guess)





	keep breathing

He spread out a hand – a nearly impossible task, more impossible to keep it there, he thought, as the hand wavered – and chanced a look back up at the person standing in front of him.  
“See, it’s like this,” he says, the words falling through cracks on the old, worn stones beneath his feet. “Everything’s here, in this moment, a single moment in time,” he continues, than closes his hand into a fist. “Forever. But not for us. It could be gone,” he is still talking but it’s getting harder to stay awake, and the ticking is resonating in his bones. “In a year. You’d just forget about it, live your life.”  
The one standing in front of him tries to interject, but he doesn’t let them. “Until you aren’t living anymore. And then what? What’s the point of it all?” His wavering hand is open again, when did he do that? He doesn’t know, the ticking won’t end, counting down to what?  
To what?  
“…are you okay?”  
A question. He could probably answer it, if he wasn’t so t i r e d. “I could… k-kintadana- cephalon Kintadrun could ask a more... equipped cephalon for help, if that is what you want,” They say. He wants them to stop.  
It feels like he’s dying, but he knows better.


End file.
